


Eighteen

by notjustmom



Series: The Boys in Sussex [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Case Fic, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: The boys are back in London for one last case.





	1. Chapter 1

Donovan found an old hoodie for Sherlock to make him unrecognizable and a baseball cap for John, then they made their way over to the crime scene, the yellow tape was still blocking the area off, but it was obvious it had been disturbed.

"Damn." Sherlock shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched down as he moved closer to John. "What do you see?"

"Nothing. There's not much disturbed - there's nothing to disturb, what - did he just lay her on the steps? There's no blood - nothing."

Sherlock nodded. "Exactly. Did someone call it in?"

"Yeah, one of the homeless kids found her - he was out searching for her. He was shook up pretty bad, I could tell from his voice - he didn't do it - he hung up before I could his name. But I recognized his voice, I can put the word out, maybe since you're in town it will help..."

"Shezza."

"Billy."

"Heard you were back in town."

"Just for a couple of days. Got anything for me?" Sherlock slipped Billy a couple of notes and waited.

"Yeah - Danny, you remember him." Sherlock nodded. "He found 'er. He's messed up - they were - ya know. It's the same guy, Shezza, as last time."

"Can you take us to Danny?"

Billy looked over and saw John and Donovan hovering close by. "No can do."

"I can't - without them - that's the deal, Billy. You know them, I trust them, you trust me, yeah?"

"Course - it's just..."

"I want this guy as badly as you do, more - you know that. Help me out here, Billy. You know why I'm doing this. I should've got him last time, but he stopped, and I -"

"I know Shezza. I'll - give me five minutes?"

"You have three."

"Right."

Billy nodded at them, then dashed off.

"I don't like this -" John muttered.

"Was there anything that seemed off when you got here, Donovan? A scent, someone who was just wrong, anything?"

Donovan shook her head, then stopped. "Guy with a cart. Looked wrong. Don't know why - just a gut feeling. He was dressed wrong - and I looked away for a moment, and looked back and he was gone. Damn. I didn't -"

"No, that's good. See if you can remember anything about him - it might be nothing, but..."

"Danny?"

"Yeah. Shezza. I'm only talking cuz it's you and her, I know her - him -" he pointed at John. "He's with you, yeah?" Sherlock nodded. 

"You have somewhere safe to talk."

Danny looked around and bit his lip. "Yeah, follow me, just not too close - luckily you guys fit in - back in the day - you were a bit posh."

Sherlock managed a smile. "Not so posh these days."

"She was - she was my girl, Shezza. I need you to get him, she didn't deserve that - I shoulda been there - but -"

"Danny. I swear. Help us, tell me what you saw when you found her - and I'll get him. I'm sorry I didn't when I had the chance."

"Not on you, Shezza - I know how hard you tried. C'mon."

 

Sherlock collapsed on Greg and Molly's couch next to John. "They're scared. They are afraid to talk - there is something - damn it -" John stretched out and caught Sherlock in his arms as he fell asleep.

Molly shook her head at the two of them. "Did he get something to eat today? Either of you?"

John shrugged. "Don't remember. Maybe a sandwich at some point -" He stopped and looked up at her. "How are you, Moll?"

"I'd be better if he slept - and was at home - he has the feeling there's something bigger too. I'm seeing some weird ODs too. Homeless kids - they usually know better, maybe there's some bad stuff out there? This last one, had a couple of marks in her arms, but she didn't have any older scars, anywhere - I checked the normal places, nothing. How is he?" She nodded at Sherlock and John sighed.

"He had nightmares about this one, Molly, back four years ago, he was mostly recovered from - you know - damn it - getting shot, and this started up, Greg called him in after the third one, he did try not to get us involved, he knew he wasn't quite ready, but he was getting desperate. Sherlock knew the first two, from back when he lived on the streets, hit him hard. He wanted this guy, but there was nothing. Just the ribbon and the bodies were dumped in the same spot in front of the museum. That's it - maybe - are the files here? We can check to see if there were injection sites on the other victims from the autopsies?"

Molly nodded. "I have them on my computer, let me get it."

Greg walked into the flat a moment later; threw his keys on the table and dropped into his chair. "Thank you for coming up, I know this kind of thing is why you left, but -"

John ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair. "We need to finish this one, Greg. He was close last time - but, he slipped through our fingers. There has to be something we are missing - something simple. No one is this good, I think he's just lucky, or - maybe he has help."

"What kind of help?"

John shrugged. "Dunno. It just seems like a lot of time is going into moving the body - there was no blood at the scene - and there had to be a lot of blood, from what I saw of the photos." He tried to stifle a yawn, but failed. "Need to figure out where they are killed, yeah? Figure it has to be somewhere the kids feel safe, hmm?"

Greg closed his eyes. "Yeah - there are a couple places to check tomorrow - John, we have a guest room, you two should try to sleep, and that couch is no good for sleeping on."

John grinned and managed to get Sherlock to lean against him as he stood up slowly. "Come on, love, bedtime. Lead us to it, Greg."

Greg laughed and helped put them both to bed and closed the door behind him. Molly looked up from the table as he walked into the kitchen and pulled out a beer, then sat down across from her. "I know, I shouldn't be happy they are here, but I've missed them, Molls, and they worked a treat with Donovan today."

"It's nice to see you smile, love." Molly pushed her laptop aside and took his hand. "I know this case has been hard on you. I've missed you."

Greg got up and knelt in front of her and laid his head in her lap. "I've missed you too, Moll. God, I've missed you." 

Molly wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly for a long minute, then whispered, "I'm starving."

Greg kissed her growing bump and chuckled. "God, I love you. Both of you. Thai or Indian?"

"Both?" Molly grinned at him.

Greg rolled his eyes at her, but nodded. "Both it is, they will be up in a few hours anyway - knowing them as I do."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum?" John spoke quietly.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No. Sherlock's still asleep, I'm up."

"How is it going, or shouldn't I ask?"

"It's a nasty one, but I think we got somewhere today, hoping it won't take us long. How are the bees?"

"The bees are brilliant, Sherlock will be pleased, Glady thinks it's going to be one of the best they've had."

John smiled down at Sherlock and let out a sigh. "That's great, I'll be sure to tell him, he will be pleased, I know he wishes he could have been there today. But, we need to -"

"I know. Just be safe, John? I know you will, just -"

"We'll be home soon, I promise, Mum. How is Gertrude?"

"She's been sitting by the kitchen door, waiting for you two to come home, she did eat, of course, but she knows something's wrong. Give my love to Sherlock."

"I will, Mum, try not to worry -"

"Love you."

"Love you, too. Night."

John sighed again as he ended the call, and felt Sherlock move in his arms. "Shhh."

"Grace?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to make sure we were okay, and to let you know that the bees are 'brilliant.'" He kissed him gently and felt Sherlock smile against his lips.

"Really?" Sherlock sat up and yawned. "What did Gladys say?"

"She said Gladys thinks it's going to be one of the best."

Sherlock smiled then snuggled down into John's arms again, and let out a contented sigh. "It's different, this time, with us - like this - it makes a difference, John, to know I, that you - you could have told me no and I would have stayed home, do you know that? Honestly."

John kissed his hair and shook his head. "I know, but, I also know you wouldn't have slept, or eaten until it was solved, yeah? You would have been miserable, I do know you, love. Better than I know myself."

Sherlock cuddled against him tighter, and closed his eyes. "Yes, yes you do, don't you. Damn. I'm starving - do you think -?"

"I'm sure there will be something, considering Molly's condition..." He started to get up when Sherlock stopped him. "What?"

"Thank you - for being here." He kissed John carefully and slowly, and John let out a quiet moan, as he ran his fingers through Sherlock's matted curls.

"No other place I'd rather be, love, than here with you. You know that, right?"

Sherlock bit his lip then nodded. "I know. Come on -"

 

"Indian or Thai, have a bit of both left," Greg yawned as he got up from the table and stretched. "Donovan sent me a text - she remembered more about the guy with a cart, the day we got the call about this last one - I got the CCTV feed for the area, from the last couple of days, but everything is blurring together, if you guys wanna take a look, I need to -"

"Go to bed before you fall down, Greg. C'mon, you'll be no use to me tomorrow if you don't get a few hours." Sherlock wrapped an arm around Greg's waist and helped him to his bedroom. He sat him on the edge of the bed and slipped Greg's shoes from his feet then rolled him gently into bed. 

"Thanks, Sherlock - you didn't have to -" Greg whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah, yeah, I did. You are - you are why I'm still here, Greg. We'll get this arsehole. I promise."

Greg nodded and closed his eyes, and was soon asleep. 

"I promise."

 

John was piling curry into a bowl when Sherlock dropped into Greg's place at the laptop. "Asleep?"

"Hmm, yeah, almost before his head hit the pillow." His fingers flew over the keyboard, and he sighed at the blurry images. "It's not Greg's eyes, you'd think they'd make the images useful with all the money they invest in this -" he spent a few minutes grumbling at the screen, then settled down into silence.

Sherlock absently took the offered bowl from John and held it for a long moment before John sighed and took it back from him. "Just like the good ol' days - open." 

"Hmm, wha?" Sherlock looked up at John and muttered, "oh," then grinned as John shoved a spoonful of curry and rice into his mouth. "Love you."

"I know."

After a couple of hours and two bowls of curry, Sherlock let out a yelp.

"Huh?" John lifted his head from the table and rubbed his eyes.

"Got him, John. Look!" Sherlock turned the laptop towards John and pointed to the corner of the image. "Donovan's right - he doesn't fit, something's not right - now, we just need to see if he's shown up on earlier scenes."

"Nope. Bed."

"John..."

"Just a couple of hours, then we can call your brother to get the other days, yeah? Sleep, now, or at least come be with me while I sleep?"

Sherlock got up and helped John to his feet, then kissed his forehead. "Sorry, love. I just -"

"I know. We'll get him, Sherlock, this time, we'll get him."

 

"Sherlock?"

"Morning, Myc. John and I are -"

"The ribbon case, yes, I know. Gregory told me when he requested the CCTV for the museum. I'm sorry - I know how much -"

"I can't, not now, I need the feeds for these dates..."

"Will do, they will be sent to you shortly. Just, be careful."

"I will, we will, Myc. Maybe we can meet for dinner before we go back down?"

"I'd like that, Sherlock."

Mycroft sighed as he ended the call. "Just take care, brother mine."


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock pushed back from the table and rubbed his eyes. He had looked at footage for over six straight hours and he swore his brain and his eyes had gone numb. 

"Anything?" John asked quietly.

"I dunno, honestly. Coffee. I need coffee." Sherlock walked slowly into the kitchen and poured himself a cup added the necessary sugar, and sighed happily as he took a sip. "Maybe he got careless this last time, had avoided the cameras before, or -"

"He was gloating this time?"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe he wanted to watch the Met stumble around, looking like idiots? He had stayed away before, but this time, for some reason, wanted to stick around and watch..." John mumbled, as he searched through the autopsies from the other cases. 

"What if he were a cop?" Sherlock put down his mug and whispered to himself.

"What?" John turned and stared at him.

"No. Listen - what if, he was fired or had to resign - because of the kids somehow? That's why he targeted them? Damn. That would explain -hell." 

 

"Greg."

"Yeah?"

"Got an idea and you're not gonna like it."

"Shit."

"Are you alone?"

 

Greg got up and shut his door and pulled the shade down. 

 

"Yeah."

"How easy is it to trace the cops that were fired or resigned in the time period right before the first killings four years ago?"

"Damn it." Greg pinched his nose and swore. "Yeah, I was kinda getting the same feeling. The kids - they don't trust many people, but - fuck. You should do it on your computer - my computer may have prying eyes already. There's a list - damn it, Sherlock, I hope you're wrong about this."

"Yeah, I hope I am too, but it makes sense."

Greg lowered his head to his desk and mumbled, "yeah, I know. But, damn it - bad cops. Hate 'em, Sherlock - makes what I do so much harder. I mean, those kids have it hard enough -"

"I know, Greg. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Go find him, Sherlock, and if he was one of us. I'll make sure it sticks."

"Greg."

"No - I'll just make sure it's a clean bust. He's going down, Sherlock."

 

Greg ended the call and picked up his office phone. "Donovan. My office. Now. Please."

Donovan mumbled, "Sir."

In a moment she was at his door, knocking lightly.

"Yeah."

"Sir?"

"Sit. Sherlock has an idea. I hate it, but it makes sense. With the lack of forensic evidence -"

Donovan nodded and passed over a notebook.

"I was thinking last night, after I texted you, about who would target those kids. And the recent rash of ODs that Molly is seeing - who has easy access to drugs, especially the ones we manage to get off the street, who can get the kids to trust them, but make them afraid to talk - us. I made a list of the guys who were fired or 'resigned' four years ago. I did it at home, nothing is on my computer here - it sucks, Sir."

Greg nodded and leaned back in chair, then after a moment sat up and nodded. "Sherlock and John are at my flat, working the CCTV and the autopsy reports, give them the list and see if there is anyone else who fits - see if they match up with the one hit of the guy with the cart - may not be him, but it may be someone who works with him. He can't be doing this on his own, especially look for forensics guys, guys who know what they are doing." He paused as he watched Donovan's face. "I trust you Donovan, I know we've sometimes butted heads because of Sherlock - but I've always known you're one of the good ones. Just get this guy, make sure I can send them back to Sussex tonight, yeah?"

Donovan got to her feet and whispered, "I won't let you down, Sir - I won't let them down again. You have my word." Then she quietly left his office, pulling the door closed behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock pulled up the image of the man standing at the cart for Donovan and she shook her head. "Shit. He's too young, Sherlock. Four years ago - he would have been about 18 - not a cop. But wait - can you zoom in a bit without losing the detail?" Sherlock did as she asked and she swore, then dropped into the chair next to him.

"Donovan? Sally?" Sherlock whispered as she covered her face with her hands.

"I know him, Sherlock. I knew him. He was a good kid. We had a desk sergeant, he had to retire - for age - he always brought his kid with him on his school holidays, he - damn it, Sherlock. Last I heard, his mum was dying of cancer and they didn't have enough money for nursing - hell. He - his name was Charlie. Charlie - maybe the reason it stopped - he was a smart kid, Fred was always going on about how brilliant his kid was - he went to uni - and now..." She took out her phone and did a brief search. "Shit. Fred passed away a couple of months ago. I didn't know, Sherlock. He would've known the forensics, his dad, Fred was a good cop, knew his stuff, but he never passed the exams, never really had a chance - damn it." She stood up and began to text Greg. "You two stay here, I'm gonna let Greg know and have back up meet me at his place."

"Donovan."

"Sherlock. No - you two have done enough. If anything - if something happens to either of you."

John pushed away from the table and walked over to her. "Sally. We'll wait with you. We need to - we trust you, we just need to know. Do you understand? This is the one that - it nearly - please. I swear, we won't get out of the car. Scout's honour."

"John Watson. I know for a fact that you were never a scout."

"Worth a try."

Donovan looked at John and sighed. "I'm assuming you have your piece, just in case." John nodded. "And you," her dark eyes flashed at Sherlock as she poked him in the chest. "You. will. stay. in. the. fucking. car."

"Yes, Ma'am." Sherlock stood at attention and tried to grin at her. 

"Uh-uh. Don't even try. If something happens to you guys, Greg will have my badge -"

 

I know who it is. - SD

Gimme - GL

Fred James' kid. - SD

Charlie? Are you sure? - GL

He's the guy with the cart. - SD

Damn. You got the address for him? - GL

Yeah. Meet me there with back up? - SD

The boys with you? - GL

Course. They are staying in the car. - SD

Right. Meet you there. - GL

Good work, Donovan. - GL

It sucks, Sir. - SD

Yeah, Sally, it does. - GL

Do not move in til I get there. - GL

Sir. - SD

 

Donovan put her mobile in her pocket and nodded at them. "C'mon then, let's get you boys back to Sussex tonight, yeah?"

 

Mycroft opened the door to the flat, and shook his head. "Not even two days... damn, Sherlock." 

"Wasn't his fault, Myc." John helped Sherlock over to the couch and settled him carefully against the pillows. "Everything was going by the book, Donovan had him cuffed, was putting him in the car and he made a break for it. He looks worse than we do, he may be twenty years younger, but..."

"Dear Lord... drinks - no, you'll be driving home tonight, I assume, John. Ali! They are here."

Lady Smallwood entered the room and stifled a laugh. "Oh, boys. You must be starving. I know it's a bit warm outside, but I made a shepherd's pie, if that would be acceptable?"

Sherlock sighed and leaned against John's shoulder. "Sounds perfect."

 

Donovan and Greg sat across the table from Charlie James in a badly lit interview room. 

"I always wondered what one of these rooms looked like in real life."

Greg pushed a tepid cup of tea towards him and muttered mostly to himself. "Now you know."

Charlie took a sip of the tea and put it down carefully. "I always liked you guys. Dad always talked about how great you were, and I wanted - he wanted me to -" he shrugged, and looked around the room. "He wanted me to do better, be better than he was. But there wasn't a better guy, a better father than him. And no. He never knew. I wouldn't have done that to him. I started when mum died, I don't know, something just snapped when I watched Mum fade away, and we couldn't even afford to hire a nurse for her, and Dad, he had nothing, the job he went to every day for most of his life - it was gone, and he had to take care of her. He did his best, but - and no one cared. You didn't even know he died, did you? Not a single cop showed for his service. Not one of you. Not an excuse, really. I have a lovely degree, it's a nice, expensive piece of paper - I wanted to be a barrister, a bloody barrister. If - shit. I am sorry. I liked those kids. They were just an easy target, no one - I started hanging out with them when I couldn't stand being at home while Mum was dying. They were nice to me, some of them knew my dad, they trusted me, I knew how to get to the drugs - I just."

"Do you want a solicitor, Charlie?" Donovan asked quietly.

"Nah. If you go to my flat, you'll find notebooks - I planned each one out - knew - god, you guys were so fucking clueless. Even Sherlock Holmes. Man - what was it? Hell. The cart. I knew it. Just went too far. You spotted it - Donovan, didn't you? You saw me that day, I thought you recognized me for a minute -"

"Why the blue ribbon, Charlie?" Her voice barely above a whisper.

"My mum, always, even when she was dying, always wore blue silk ribbons in her hair. My dad, he always did her hair for her, got her a wig when her hair fell out, and put ribbons in that - brand new ribbons every day. His way of trying to keep things normal for her."

Donovan pushed away from the table and exited the room.

 

Got him. - SD

Confessed to all of them? - SH

Yeah. Sad. Brilliant kid. Wanted to be a fucking barrister. - SD

Thanks, Sally. - SH

No, thank you for being there today - if you hadn't. - SD

You would have found a way. - SH

Let me thank you, damn it. - SD

Okay. You're welcome. We're even now. - SH

Sherlock. - SD

No. All square, yeah? - SH

Okay. Thanks? - SD

Anytime you want to visit Sussex, you know where to find us. - SH

Maybe someday, I just might do that. - SD

 

Mycroft looked across the table at John, who was nearly falling asleep in his plate. Sherlock had retired to the guest room an hour earlier. "John. Please, if it's too much for you to drive home tonight, you are welcome to stay. He's been asleep for an hour -"

John nodded. "Probably a good idea, if you wouldn't mind. Hard couple of days. It's different now. For him. For both of us. This is our last case. We have - we have a real life now. Not that our life before wasn't, you know what I mean? If something happened to him, now. Now that we have what we have. Sorry, I'm exhausted. But if I lost him because of a case..."

Mycroft got up and opened the liquor cabinet and pulled down a dusty bottle. He got out two tumblers and poured out two doubles, and carried one over to John.

"If something happened to either one of you now, it would break my heart."

John raised an eyebrow at his brother-in-law, but nodded and took a sip of his drink, then let out a low whistle. "Damn... you must like me, Myc. I hope you know..."

Mycroft cleared his throat and whispered, "quite so." They sat in silence as they finished their drinks and watched the candles burn to nubs. 

"Thank you, Myc. We'll be out of your hair as soon as I can throw him in the truck tomorrow morning." John stood up and offered Mycroft his hand. After a moment, Mycroft took it and held it tightly before letting it go.

"Good night, John."

 

"Mum?"

"John. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's over. We are at Myc's tonight, we'll be home as soon as we can tomorrow morning."

"Good. It's awfully quiet here without you two, and Gertrude - she's a mess."

John laughed quietly and shook his head. "I missed you too, Mum."

"Get some sleep, John."

"I will, Mum, you too."


	5. Chapter 5

"Morning, Sherlock."

"Lady Smallw - Alicia, sorry. Still not quite used to - I apologise for falling asleep before dinner last night."

"It's perfectly fine, I hope you managed to get some rest?"

"Yes, I don't usually sleep well in this flat, but last night...it's been a rough couple of days."

"I know. We heard how the case went from John. I'm sorry, it must be hard on all of you."

Sherlock nodded and cleared his throat. "I can't remember if you take tea or coffee - I just put the kettle on. John's still asleep..."

"Do you, uhm, mind?"

"Mind? Oh, you mean, the new living arrangements? You are two consenting adults... sorry. No, of course I don't mind, Alicia. He's happy. Even I could tell in my exhausted state last night how different he is, and it's been, what, just a couple of weeks? I admit that I don't know my brother as well as I should, I've spent most of my adulthood trying to prove him wrong about me, and I never really considered what he was giving up in order to be him, I don't think he knew either. I see him now, and he's actually quite funny in his way, and he's a bit less serious about himself, that has to come from you. I can tell you don't let him get away with much. Do you."

Alicia laughed quietly, and blushed slightly. "No. I don't. Thank you, it means a lot to me. I - want him to be happy, Sherlock. He's - I don't know, he lets down his guard with me, and I've always wanted to know... never mind, possibly a bit TMI. Just, thank you for trying - for offering him your friendship. I know how much it means to him. Even if he doesn't show it as much as he should."

Sherlock shook his head. "I know, Alicia. It's just taken the Ice Man a bit of time to thaw out, I do know, honestly. Oh, by the way, I got my first hive going, Gladys, Grace and Howard and his son are doing the work, but I understand though we started late in the year, they think we might get some good honey from it. You'll have to come try it out -"

Alicia smiled as she watched the light in Sherlock's face brighten. "We will definitely make time in our schedules to come down to visit, and we haven't met Grace yet. She sounds lovely. John was telling us about her last night, and about the book idea he has. I think it sounds perfect."

Sherlock grinned at her. "I have never seen him so happy, honestly, a lot of it is having his mum around, getting to know her. And she's been very kind to me."

"It's nice to see you happy finally, Sherlock." 

Sherlock blushed and got up to turn off the kettle. "I - honestly, until recently, I wasn't sure I deserved to be happy. I'm learning, though, to let myself off the hook for things that I - well, you know. Tea?"

"Please."

"Do you have bread or something? I could make crepes if you have - "

"Hmmm, eggs, milk, salt, flour, butter and... a bit of oil for the pan?"

Sherlock grinned and nodded.

"My grandma used to make them for me, too."

 

John wandered into the kitchen to find Sherlock and Alicia babbling in French. "What the -?"

"John. Morning - we, uhm, seem to have a few things in common."

"Crepes and French grandmothers?"

Sherlock laughed and pulled another crepe from the pan, folded it, and placed it on a plate, then lightly dusted it with powdered sugar. "Here, love, have one while it's still hot." John took it and kissed Sherlock lightly on the cheek.

"Morning, love."

Sherlock smiled at him. "Nope, come back over here, please?"

"Huh?"

Sherlock walked over to John, took the plate from his hand placed it carefully on the table, then took him in his arms and kissed him soundly as Mycroft yawned and rolled his eyes when he entered the kitchen. "Crepes, hmmm?"

Alicia laughed as she handed him the bowl of batter. "Uhmhmm. Crepes."

Mycroft kissed her lightly then continued making breakfast.

 

"Key."

"Are you sure?" John muttered, raising an eyebrow at the bruise on Sherlock's jaw that was still growing darker.

"I'm fine. Honestly. I'd tell you if I weren't."

John shrugged, then grinned at him as he dropped the key into Sherlock's outstretched hand. "Yeah, I know. I'm so proud of you, love."

"What? I didn't even solve it. I just - I don't know what I did - it was all Donovan."

"You let her, Sherlock. You gave her the information she needed, encouraged her, you were there when she needed you most. I saw her face as she helped you up. It wasn't gratitude, exactly, she acknowledged what you did for her, and there wasn't anything she had to give up to know that you understood that she is a decent cop. That meant a lot to her."

Sherlock blinked at him and nodded, before kissing him gently. "Damn. I want to go home, John."

"Let's go then, love."

"Right."

They turned and waved at the CCTV camera then laughed as they hopped into the truck and took off.

"Smart arses." Mycroft muttered as he waved to them from their front window.

"Yes, they are, but we love them anyway."

"Hmmm... needs must, I suppose."

"You ol' grump."

"Your old grump."

"Yes, glad you know it."

Mycroft turned her in his arms and gazed down into her eyes. "Yes, my heart, I do."

"We have today off, don't we?"

"Yes, I believe we do, we planned that nicely, didn't we?"

"Bath?"

"Bath."


	6. Chapter 6

"Shit."

"What?"

"Harry will be pissed that we didn't stop by."

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Call her."

John turned and gazed at Sherlock's profile, no longer as young as he used to be, the lines around his eyes had become deeper, the Sussex sun had added warmth to his cheeks and his mouth, even at rest, as it was now, seemed to be ready to smile, or laugh, or - "Pull over!"

"What - are you okay?"

"Just find a place to pull over."

Sherlock managed to find an empty parking spot and somehow make the truck fit. "John?"

"I - sorry. I just needed to kiss you. I feel as if I haven't seen you, or touched you, in days - I know it's ridiculous, but, I -"

Sherlock shook his head and unbuckled his seat belt, then reached over and placing his long fingers into John's hair, sighed softly before kissing him gently. "I've missed you, too, John. Now, call your sister."

 

"Harry, it's us."

"John?"

"We're in London, that is, we're about to drive back home, we had a case, but it's over and -"

"John, slow down. Take a breath. Go home, love, call me when you get back there and you can tell us all about it."

"Thanks, Harry, I love you."

"Love you, too, kiddo. Give Sherlock a kiss for us."

"I will."

 

Harry ended the call and looked up at Clara. "What?"

"We don't have anything on today until three -"

"Uh-huh..."

"So...what -"

Harry took Clara's book from her hands and grinned at her. 

"Harry Watson!"

"What? Just because I'd rather spend the morning making love to my beautiful wife than make my brother suffer when he and his brilliant husband just want to get back home to Sussex? I thought..."

Clara laughed and pulled Harry into her arms, then rolled them so she could look into her smiling indigo eyes before she undid Harry's robe and began kissing her full breasts, still warm from sleep. "Clara -" Harry whispered, her fingers caught in Clara's long, red hair. "I love you - I - damnnnn."

 

"Now. Are you ready to go home? I mean, we could -"

John shook his head. "No - I just needed to - I love you."

Sherlock met his gaze and nodded. "I know, John. Let's go home, yeah?" He started the truck and pulled out into traffic once again.

John closed his eyes and slid his hand over to rest on Sherlock's thigh, smiling as he heard Sherlock begin to hum quietly to himself. Out of the corner of his eye, Sherlock noticed John was already asleep, but he whispered, "I love you, too, John."

 

"Boys! You made it! Just in time -"

"For tea?"

Grace laughed, then whispered in John's ear, as she held him tightly. "I'm so glad to have you home, John."

John froze for a moment, then kissed her hair and hugged her back. "Thanks, Mum. Glad to be home."


End file.
